disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto's Christmas Tree
Pluto's Christmas Tree is a Mickey Mouse short, released on November 21, 1952. Synopsis Mickey and Pluto go out to get their Christmas tree. While out in the forest, Pluto tries to sniff one out and catches the attention of Chip and Dale, who toss one of their acorns at his rear end. Pluto gives chase after them and they hide in a nearby fir tree. To their surprise, Mickey has picked this as his Christmas tree and chops it down. Mickey and Pluto drag it home, unaware that they're bringing Chip 'n' Dale with it. At home, Mickey and Pluto decorate the tree, inside which Chip 'n Dale walk around, amazed at the sight of the ornaments and lights. Dale notices Mickey hanging a candy cane and sticks out a twig for Mickey to hang one, but ends up receiving a round blue ornament, to his surprise. After Mickey finishes decorating the tree, Pluto sits down to admire their work when he suddenly notices one of the lights is blinking. He sticks his nose close by and finds that Dale was messing around with it. Chip pulls Dale back in the tree, while Pluto and Dale bark at each other, and then Dale taunts Pluto by tossing some of the ornaments at the floor, making the dog dive to catch them. Mickey comes in to put some wrapped gifts under the tree and, thinking Pluto's messing around, puts the ornaments back on the tree, unwittingly placing one of them on Dale's nose. Dale scurries up the tree with the ornament, and when Pluto tries to point it out to Mickey, Dale disappears into the tree with it before Mickey can notice. Pluto then sees that Dale has sneaked out of the tree to go take some nuts from a bowl on the table nearby and then stands guard in front of the tree, preventing Dale from going back in. He chases Dale to the chimney, where the chipmunk tries to disguise himself as one of Mickey's miniature Santa candles, but Pluto sees right through his disguise. Mickey comes back in with another present and Pluto tries to point Dale out to him, but Mickey thinks Pluto is begging for him to light the candles. After Mickey applies the flames to them, Chip notices his pal is in trouble again, uses Pluto's tail as an elevator, extinguishes the fire on Dale's hat, and runs off with him. Pluto chases them again, during which he gets his feet caught in some of the gift boxes, and climbs on Mickey's ladder that he left by the tree. The chipmunks close up the ladder and cause Pluto to fall off of it. Furiously, Pluto jumps into the tree to attack them. Mickey runs back in to find Pluto messing up the tree and, despite his effort to pull him out, all the needles and decorations are broken and shaken off the tree. Mickey is about to punish Pluto for ruining the tree, but then suddenly notices Chip 'n' Dale on one of the remaining branches. Although Pluto still wants to get rid of them, Mickey is willing to have them stay for Christmas. Just then, they hear singing outside and go to the nearby window, where they see Minnie, Goofy, and Donald caroling "Deck the Halls". Chip 'n' Dale sing along with them, and then Pluto tries to do so as well, but he sounds so bad that the chipmunks slap a "Do Not Open Til Xmas" sticker on his mouth. Voice actors *Jimmy MacDonald - Mickey Mouse *Pinto Colvig - Pluto and Goofy *Dessie Flynn - Dale *Helen Seibert - Chip *Ruth Clifford - Minnie Mouse *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #4.24: "Four Tales on a Mouse" *A Disney Christmas Gift'' *''A Disney Channel Christmas'' *''Good Morning, Mickey, Episode #80 *The Ink and Paint Club, Episode #1.59: "Clarabelle & Horace" Home video '''VHS' *''A Walt Disney Christmas'' *''A Disney Christmas Gift'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (opening credits and title card are cut out) DVD *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (opening credits and title card are cut out) *''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2'' *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites - Volume 9: Classic Holiday Stories'' *''Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films - Volume 7: Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol: 30th Anniversary Edition'' Blu-ray *''Mickey's Christmas Carol: 30th Anniversary Edition'' *''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' Trivia *The footage for this short was used in the Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs for the song "Deck the Halls". *This is one of the few Disney shorts directed by Jack Hannah to not star Donald Duck, though Donald makes a cameo in the end. *Over the years, people stated this cartoon as a Pluto cartoon (as stated on the original theatrical poster), but was discovered in recent years that it was originally a Mickey Mouse cartoon all this time. YouTube user Erik posted a video of the original RKO titles of the cartoon in 2017.Original RKO titles by Erik on YouTube Gallery Tumblr lvpyhhQtQm1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Mickey and Pluto on a snowy day.jpg Tumblr mesh2llAlQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1952-arbre-2.jpg Tumblr ngp1n4EtbC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Chip-Christmas.jpg ChipNDale-Christmas.jpg Tve80289-19521121-1006.jpg Mickey with Christmas presents.png Pluto-Christmas.jpg Dale with some chestnuts.png Dale at a fireplace.png Mickey-Christmas.jpg Tumblr ngp1l9gb7f1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lwof07vNLl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1952-arbre-3.jpg Pluto's Christmas Tree concept 1.png References External links *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' at the Christmas Specials Wiki See also *''Donald Duck's Christmas Tree'' (the storybook adaptation) Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:Christmas productions Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts Category:1952 shorts Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Featured shorts